


Life Isn't Fair

by fuchszie



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchszie/pseuds/fuchszie
Summary: One-Shot!
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Life Isn't Fair

You watched as his smile lit up the crowd. Girls and women squealed. Paparazzi flashed their cameras.   
A painful sting in your chest made you lay your hand in your heart. A heart the man on screen had stolen. And never returned. 

You had managed to leave your hotel room and go for a walk. Anxiety coursed through your whole body and you grabbed the strap of your bag tight. In your head you repeated over and over again: "My phone is charged, nothing is going to happen to me. I'm safe. I can scream as loud as I can, since I don't really talk all that much. Your bag is heavy enough to slap a creep."  
You repeated this over and over again like mantra. You kept your pace fast enough. But you felt the muscles in your legs burn. They would probably hurt tomorrow but you didn't care. You made your way to a small English pub that you had seen while on your way to your hotel. You walked inside clumsily and your cheeks burned with embarrassment. 

Jesus, you thought, they all saw that probably. 

You made your way over to a table and sat down. The table was located in the back, away from the crowd. Aside from a giggling couple and a tall stranger, you were the only one seated that far back in the pub. A waiter, slender with blonde hair and grey eyes walked up to you.   
Your cheeks flushed again and you hastily hang up your coat and bag on the chair. Doing so, you dropped your bag but you made a mental note to pick it up as soon as you ordered. 

You gripped your phone tightly, your knuckles turning white. The waiter kindly smiled at you and asked, "Are you ready to order miss?"   
Internally you screamed and panicked. You scanned the menu on the table and wobbled your leg up and down.   
Your heart raced and your palms started to sweat heavily. Your ears burned and you found what you were looking for. The one beverage you knew you could count on. 

You looked at the waiter and said, "E-Earl Grey please." The waiter smiled as he noted it down on his notepad and looked back at you. You smiled and shook your head. Indicating to him that was all. The waiter tapped the pen on the paper and walked away. 

You unlocked your phone, going to Tumblr and scrolling through the posts. You breathed in and out slowly. Not noticing the tall stranger look up from whatever he was holding and looking at you. He rose up from his chair, grabbed your bag and tapped you on the shoulder. 

You nearly jumped out of your skin and looked at him. You didn't have to look twice or think twice about who he was. The baseball cap he was wearing was meant to hide his identity as much as possible but you recognized him anyway. 

Henry Cavill was holding your bag and just tapped you on the shoulder. You stared at him for far too long. He smiled and said, "You dropped your bag." You looked at your bag and as if now realizing you even had taken it with you, you shook your head.   
You took the bag from his hand and thanked him. Your already tomato red face from your conversation with the waiter, only turned more red when talking to Henry Cavill. 

You watched as his eyes wandered to the screen of your phone. A smutty fanfiction written by none other than @/littlefreya stared back at him. 

You felt like sinking into a black hole, watching his eyes dart from left to right. He was reading it!   
You quickly grabbed your phone and locked it. 

Henry looked at you and chuckled. He sat back down and looked at the waiter the same time you did. The blonde guy walked up to you with a smaller tray on his bigger one. On the small tray was a cup of hot Earl Grey tea. Next to it was a small plate with two chocolates. He sat both down on your table and gave you the check. 

As you saw the pound sign in front of the price you panicked yet again. You had no idea how much it was in Euros. Math escaped you and you did the only thing you could do. Stall.  
You pretended to look at the check and search for the right amount in your wallet. 

Henry looked at you again he stood up and grabbed his own wallet. He handed the waiter the price on the check and sat back down. Relieved that Henry saved you from absolute torture you smiled at him and thanked him. 

You looked away and watched your shaking hands reach out for the tea. Mentally you scolded yourself and felt a tear escape your eye. You were on the verge of a panic attack. You wiped the tear away and put your hands between your legs. Locking them there by pressing your legs together. Knowing your jeans would leave an imprint. 

Henry, who had watched you until now, moved closer. You begged him not to inside your head. Scared you would burst out crying as soon as hi laid a hand on your back. 

He leaned closer to you and asked, "Are you okay?"   
Honest lasts longer, you told yourself and you shook your head. Tears silently rolled down your cheeks. Your whole face was now red from embarrassment. You were crying in front of Henry Cavill!  
You could definitely sink into a hole in the floor now. 

Henry looked around briefly and wiped your tears away, "Hey hey, everything is okay. Don't cry." 

His voice was so soft that you tried your best not to start whaling and flinging your arms around his neck. He moved his chair closer to yours and gave you a hug. 

You burst out whaling into his sweater as his stroked your back, trying to calm you down. A few people, including the waiter from earlier looked at the two of you. But Henry could care less. He kept making a 'shush' sound and mumbling words of kindness. 

You thought back to your mom consoling you and you sniffled. You leaned back, and looked at his sweater. Dark wet stains coated his sweater you apologized. 

Henry smiled, "It's fine. Are you okay?" 

You nodded, "Anxiety," was all you managed you to say before you searched for a tissue in your bag. You blew your nose and wiped the tears away with the back of your hand. 

Henry stroked your back again, stood up and grabbed his stuff, moving it over to your table. 

He started talking to you and you realized how it felt so natural talking to him. As if the two of you had been friends for years. 

You remember how you managed to sip from your tea before you abandoned it while talking to Henry. Letting it grow cold. 

When it was time for you to head back to your hotel, Henry offered to walk you there. Not wanting to sound rude after he consoled you during a panic attack, you accepted his offer. 

It surprised you how little pepeople seemed to care he was walking on the streets. When you reached the hotel, you started to say goodbye when Henry offered to walk you to your room. Just to be sure you were okay. 

The elevator ride to your room was painfully short and awkward. The silence almost seemed to pound into the both of you.   
When the elevator reached you floor, you hurried out, followed by a chuckling Henry. You stopped, realizing he was still there. 

How could you forget he had been in the elevator with you? 

You reached your room and the sudden impact of your panic attack hit you. Fatigue made your eyes almost fall shut and you tried not to yawn. Henry took the key card from your hand and unlocked the door. 

You walked in, stopping halfway and turning around, "Thank you Henry." You said. 

Your eyes widened and you shook your head, "I mean, Mr. Cavill." 

You watched as Henry's smile faded away for a split second. As if he hated to be called 'Mr. Cavill'. But what else were you supposed to call him? It wasn't like you were friends. 

Henry handed you the key card and put his hands in his pants. His smile returned and he said, "No problem." 

He turned around and walked away. You closed the door and sighed. As if you hadn't been breathing this whole time. You squealed and did a crazy dance. 

You couldn't believe you had talked to Henry freaking Cavill! 

If you hadn't squealed as loudly as you did. You would have heard Henry chuckle from behind the door. Knowing you were more than okay, he continued the way to his hotel room. Away from your hotel. 

**~*~**

Trying your luck, you started to spend more and more time in the pub where you had met Henry. You kept ordering the Earl Grey that by the umpteenth time you entered the pub, the cup of tea was already waiting on your table. 

Henry of course didn't show. But you couldn't help but going back. It became a routine. And with routine, came comfort. And with comfort came writing. 

You typed on your phone for hours. Writing stories, fanfictions. And the whole time you were there, you could have posted about meeting Henry Cavill. But you never did. It didn't seem right to you.

One day, when you were sitting at your usual table, you heard a chuckle next to you. You looked up and looked straight into Henry's eyes. You blushed and in your mind you tried to come up with a response like all the other female characters managed to do in the fanfictions you read. You came up with nothing but a smile. 

Henry grabbed an empty chair and joined you at your table. His knee touching yours, sent a blush worse than before to your cheeks. Butterflies bumped against the inside of your stomach. Henry grabbed your phone while you were still staring at him. You didn't even realise he had grabbed it. 

When he handed it back to you, you read a paragraph that you hadn't written. And when you read it, you felt your face grow hot. The new paragraph was not even close to steamy. It was straight up smut.   
You looked at your phone and then up at Henry who suppressed a laugh at the look on your face. 

Letting down all guards and boundaries, you playfully slapped his arm and said, "That's not funny Henry!" 

Henry burst out laughing. His laugh was low and warm. You had read about it so many times. Imagined it many more times but nothing came close to the laugh you were hearing. 

You pouted at your phone and handed it back to him, "Please finish it." 

Henry grinned and took the phone from your hands. His large hands almost seemed to swallow your phone whole. You watched him type and when he was finished he handed your phone back to you. 

You read the part he had written. Your cheeks flushed and you waved yourself. Henry smiled, "That's a good thing I assume?" 

You nodded. It would only be fitting that when it came to a one shot about himself that Henry would know what he liked sexually.   
You saved the one shot and locked your phone.

"Too bad my followers will know that I didn't write that sex scene," You said. 

Henry frowned, "What do you mean?" 

You snorted, "I'm pretty sure my couple hundred followers will find out I didn't write that because I normally don't write that at all."   
You gestured violently to you phone. 

Henry chuckled, "You don't?" 

You shook your head, "I normally write sappy love stories."

Henry looked at you with his blue eyes, "Nothing wrong with sappy love stories." 

You nodded, "True. But posting my first ever smut fic will draw attention." 

Henry grabbed a chocolate from the tiny plate, "You normally don't write smut?" 

You shook your head as you grabbed the chocolate back and put it back on the tiny plate which made Henry laugh, "No. Not at all. My virgin ass isn't comfortable with writing smut." 

You stopped. No, you froze as you realized what you just said so casually. You buried your face in your hands and groaned, "Sorry. That's so embarrassing!" 

Henry chuckled. But a silence fell nonetheless. You mentally scolded yourself and sipped from your tea. 

Henry finally broke the silence, "Then I'm happy you write what you're comfortable with. That's what matters." 

You sighed in relief. 

*** * ***

The two of you started meeting up more often. He even once picked you up to go to his hotel room where the two of you talked about everything. 

And on of those nights at his hotel room, the two of you were watching a movie on TV. You had noticed him looking at you from the corner of your eye for quite a while now. You looked at him and you watched as he inched closer. 

You sat there. Frozen. Watching him inch closer and closer. His eyes searching for something. Anything that would tell him to stop. 

The butterflies in your stomach went crazy. As if they drank three Monster energy drinks. Or maybe even Red Bull. You weren't even sure if you were breathing. 

When his nose was almost touching yours, you looked him in the eye. Now you were searching for something. Trying to see if he was playing with your feelings or if he was serious. 

He was dead serious. 

He moved into a more comfortable position and cupped your face in his hands. His touch was so gentle you closed your eyes.   
You felt soft lips touch yours and your heart skipped a beat.   
You kissed him back, the butterflies in your stomach stopping for split second before continuing their fluttering. Henry deepened the kiss, a soft smile spread across his lips as he pulled you closer. 

You moaned, you actually moaned as he did so. You expected a yelp but not a moan. 

Henry pulled you into his lap. Holding you close, as if you were the most precious thing in the world. Your hands were resting on his broad shoulders.   
His tongue slipped past your lips and battled with your own. Your fingers tightened their grip on his shoulders as his hand on your lower back grabbed your shirt. 

And for a while your forgot all about the movie. Until you were suddenly very much aware of who you were kissing and that you were still very much a virgin. As if reality burst through the door, you pushed him away breaking the kiss. 

Your lips tingled and you touched them softly. They felt a bit swollen. You looked into Henry's eyes. He didn't protest as you fixed your shirt and stood up from the couch.   
He stood up as well as you started to walk back and forth. 

"I'm sorry. So sorry. We shouldn't have. We shouldn't have done that. You're a celebrity, I'm not. It could never work out," you ranted.

Henry grabbed your arm and you stopped.   
You looked at him. The look on his face made your eyes widen. You weren't easy with emotions but you realized the look on his face was sadness. Not anger. Definitely not anger.   
His eyes were soft and he let you go.  
As if he understood. As if he understood what you had meant. 

You grabbed your coat and mumbled "sorry" before leaving. You made your way to your own hotel and your own hotel room.   
Where you sat on your bed with your knees pulled up to your chest. You sat there for what felt like hours. Mentally scolding yourself for screwing up an opportunity that would come up twice in your life. Your heart ached. Your eyes were red and puffy. And tears were dried on your cheeks.   
Right when you had found what seemed to be love, you ruined it. 

You angrily wiped the tears away and stormed out of your hotel room. You made your way back to Henry, wrecked with nerves.   
You knocked impatiently on his door.

When he opened it, you swung your arms around his neck and pulled him lower. He towered over you after all. You kissed him. Soft sloppy kisses. With tears streaming down your face. He pulled you inside and closed the door as you whispered a million apologies against his lips. Henry picked you up and carried you to the bed. His bed. 

You didn't expect this when losing your virginity. You didn't expect it would be Henry Cavill to take it at all. But he was so gentle. Every touch was soft and he kept asking how you were. Whether it hurt or not. He held you in his arms, he kissed every spot. He was so caring. And when you were finished he made sure you were okay.   
But you were in a daze. High on orgasm and love.   
Henry held you close in his arms leaving evidence of his love for you everywhere he could. Red marks formed on your skin, everywhere his mouth had left. They would turn purple soon. That much you knew. 

You closed your eyes as he lay next to you, holding you close. His broad hairy chest didn't bother you at all. It was true you hated chest hair once. But now, now you loved it. Adored it. 

**~*~**

But that was months ago. 

You had gone back home. Of course after you said goodbye in a way that would probably show up on Tumblr sometime soon. In a new fic. 

Your parents hadn't questioned the love kisses on your neck and collar bone. The others they couldn't even see. But you did. Every night when you went to bed. Every morning when you got up. And every time you showered. 

When they had faded away, you turned on the TV one day. His face was smiling towards rows and rows of fans. Paparazzi were flashing their cameras in his direction. To the man who had stolen your face and hadn't bothered returning it. 

You stared at his face. The beard. The blue eyes. The dark blue suit he was wearing. 

You missed his touch. You missed him. But you knew that the moment you got on the plane, you would never see him again. 

Because life wasn't fair. 


End file.
